Kung Jin
Kung Jin is the younger cousin of Kung Lao and is a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Kung Jin made his debut in Mortal Kombat X, serving as one of the protagonists in the game's Story Mode. About Kung Jin As a child, Kung Jin admired his cousin Kung Lao and considered him a hero. After his cousin's death, the Kung family lost their family fortunes and moved to the United States of America. Because of this, Jin became a thief and blamed Raiden for the death of his cousin. However, after meeting the Thunder God, he let go of his resentment and trained under the White Lotus Society, who Jin originally thought would not accept him because of his homosexuality. Having learned much of Outworld and the ways of the Shaolin, Jin now fights to protect Earthrealm in honor of his family. Like his older cousin, Kung Jin is a Shaolin monk who excels in a projectile weapon, using a bow and arrow. However, he is far more egotistical and rude than Kung Lao, as he will talk offensively even to his own team. For example, Jin does not respect Cassie Cage's leadership and will make rude remarks about Jacqui Briggs' father being a revenant. Despite his shortcomings, Jin's street smarts prove useful and can see that others can redeem themselves. Overtime, he grows to respect his team and protect his friends and going as far as risking his own life in kombat to protect their lives. Appearance Kung Jin is of Chinese descent and has long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth-shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono-like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows is slung behind his back. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kung Jin has demonstrated himself to be a master archer and bo staff user, making him highly exceptional as well as versatile in hand to hand combat. His skill with a bow is unmatched, able to fire multiple arrows in a short time, with incredibly accuracy and precision. Said instrument also doubles as a combat stick with which he can combine with his close range melee to aid his fighting style whilst in battle. On top of his marksmenship, the monk warrior also makes use of a chakram with great expertise, able to make bank shots and have it return to him with every throw. Jin's also a highly acrobatic and nimble kombatant, able to maneuver around the battlefield with ease. Being an adept mystic, he is able to imbue his quivers and his arch with elemental attributes. Capable of summoning and banishing his weaponry of choice when the time calls for it, and can shoot multiple trick arrows with a variety of different effects. From the dragon head at the fore of which he can hurl fireballs at his adversary and control their trajectory to a limited extent. Signature Moves *'Air Dive Kick:' Kung Jin dives down from the air to kick his opponent and slams his bow on their head, bouncing them. If the attack misses, Jin will slam his fist on the ground rather than his bow. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Air Shaolin Strike which deals no extra damage nor does it have armor. However the attack does produce more chip damage than the original and is much less negative if the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Straight Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots an arrow straight at his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Split Shot and shoots two arrows for double the damage, both of which can hit ducking opponents. Kung Jin is much more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Up Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots a diagonally upwards arrow from the floor to hit airborne opponents. Additionally, when used in the corner on an airborne opponent, Jin is offered a brief moment of combo extensions; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Up Split Shot and fires two arrows upwards for double the damage. Additionally, as with the original, when used in the corner on an airborne opponent, Kung Jin is offered a brief moment of combo extensions; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. Jin is much more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. However, this attack can and will completely miss ducking opponents, regardless if they are blocking or not. *'Lunge Kick:' Kung Jin uses his bow to lift himself above the floor and launch himself at the enemy with a kick to their chest. If the opponent is close to Kung Jin, they will be struck by his bow. When Jin flies at the opponent after being launched, the opponent can dodge him entirely if they duck. (MKX) **The enhanced version Fly Kick deals more damage and armors Kung Jin while performing it. The enhanced version still has the same effects as the original. *'Cartwheel Drop:' Kung Jin does a flip and lands an overhead kick to his opponent, knocking them down. Jin can also avoid low attacks if this move is timed correctly, due to the leap. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Cartwheel Smash, which has armor, and has Kung Jin strike the opponent an additional time when landing for increased damage. The attack is much less negative if the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Air Straight Arrow:' While in the air, Kung Jin shoots a Straight Arrow vertically straight at his opponent. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Split Shot and shoots two arrows for double the damage. *'Air Angle Arrow:' While in the air, Kung Jin shoots a diagonally downwards arrow at the opponent. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Angle Split Shot and shoots two diagonally downwards arrows for double the damage. Kung Jin is much less negative if this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Air Down Arrow:' While in the air, Kung Jin shoots a downwards arrow at the opponent, similar to Air Angle Arrow, but with much less range and at a different angle. Additionally, unlike Air Angle Arrow, this attack can damage ducking opponents, as it is an Overhead attack. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Split Down Arrow and shoots two downwards arrows for double the damage. Kung Jin is much more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Low Shot:' Kung Jin crouches and fires a Straight Arrow that hits his enemy's legs. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) *'Fire Quiver:' Kung Jin spins his bow, empowering his arrows with a fiery orange quiver. While active, the damage dealt by all arrow attacks are increased by 225% and will knock the opponent back. Kung Jin can fire as many arrows he wants until the effect timer ends. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **Enhanced arrow attacks will only have their damage increased by 66% and retain their same effects. *'Stun Quiver: '''Kung Jin spins his bow, empowering his arrows with a blue quiver. While active, all arrow attacks will stun the opponent upon successfully hitting the opponent with an arrow, however, only one '''Stun Quiver' can be fired unlike Fire and Vampiric Quiver. Additionally, the damage dealt by all arrow attacks is reduced by 75% while the effect is active. Landing two Stun Quivers in quick session will knock the opponent away, but only slightly. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **Enhanced arrow attacks will only have their damage increased by 50% and retain their same effects. *'Vampiric Quiver:' Kung Jin spins his bow, empowering his arrows with a purple quiver. While active, all arrow attacks will drain 45% of Super Meter from the opponent upon successfully hitting the opponent with an arrow. While Vampiric Quiver is active, the damage dealt by all arrow attacks is reduced by 50%. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **Enhanced arrow attacks retain both their original damage and effects. *'Bo Flame:' Kung Jin fires a fireball from his bow's dragon head that travels above both fighters, working as an anti-air. When used in the corner of an arena, it can offer a brief moment of combo extensions: otherwise, the opponent is knocked away by the fireball. (MKX - Bojutsu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bo Inferno, which has the fireball travel much slower, but deal increased damage. *'Bo Swat:' Kung Jin uppercuts his opponent with a swing of his bow, launching them in the air for extended combos. (MKX - Bojutsu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bo Strike, which deals increased damage in addition to retaining its juggling effect. Kung Jin is much more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Bo Swing:' Kung Jin spins and smacks his opponent twice, then uppercuts them into the air using the ornament on his bow, knocking them away. If this attack is blocked, Jin will only swing his bow twice and not deliver the third hit. (MKX - Bojutsu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bo Spin which deals less damage, but has the Kung Jin slam his bow on the opponent instead which will bounce them off the ground for a juggle. Unlike the original, Jin will perform the entirety of the attack if this version is blocked by the opponent. *'Low Bo Swing:' Kung Jin hits the opponent's shins with his bow twice, tripping them. (MKX - Bojutsu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Low Bo Spin, which deals increased damage and turns the second bow trip into a bow uppercut, launching the opponent into the air for a juggle *'Up Kick:' As with the Lunge Kick, Kung Jin uses his bow to lift himself in the air, but lands an upwards kick instead of a straight one, knocking nearby opponents in the air as well. When performed from full-screen distance, Jin will land on the opposite side of his opponent. Jin can perform an additional special attack while airborne: (MKX - Shaolin Variation) **'Shaolin Drop:' Kung Jin drops straight down, knee first on top of the opponent. Kung Jin can delay when exactly he wants to drop down. ***The enhanced version is called Shaolin Slam, which deals increased damage, but is also much more negative when blocked by the opponent. **The enhanced version of Up Kick is called Rising Strike, which has armor and increased damage. Additionally, when used at full-screen distance, Kung Jin travels further than the original when landing on the opposite side of the opponent. *'Chakram:' Kung Jin throws his Chakram straight at his opponent, dealing damage. Jin can direct the Chakram as it travels by either sending it upward or downward. Despite the downward version of the attack striking the opponent's lower body or legs, it is not registered as a Low. (MKX - Shaolin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Chak-A-Rang and makes the Chakram return to Kung Jin after going all the way through the screen, hitting the opponent twice. Additionally, upon successfully connecting the attack, the opponent will be stunned for a brief moment, allowing Kung Jin to continue combos. Jin can consecutively stun the opponent with Chak-A-Rang, but can only do so as long as he has Super Meter. *'Low Chakram:' Kung Jin crouches and throws his Chakram at his opponent's feet, dealing damage. (MKX - Shaolin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Low Chak-A-Rang and also makes the Chakram return to Kung Jin, repeating the low route. Just like Chak-A-Rang, successfully connecting the attack, the opponent will be stunned for a brief moment, allowing Jin to continue combos. However, unlike Chak-A-Rang, the Low Chak-A-Rang will not return to Jin if blocked by the opponent. *'X-Ray Move - Staff Infection: '''Kung Jin stuns the opponent by slamming the staff end of his bow down on his opponent's head before smashing the back of their skull with the ornament, breaking the back of their skull, and as they reel back into the air he fires two arrows through their eyes. Jin then grips these arrows and slams the opponent onto the ground in the opposite direction, shattering their ribs. (''MKX) **In the mobile game, Kung Jin will slam the opponent on the ground twice, keeping them where they were originally. Other Moves * Throw: Kung Jin releases a small fireball from the ornament from his bow. While they are briefly stunned, he smacks them across the face with his bow, knocking them away. (MKX) * Bo Sweep: Kung Jin sweeps his opponent with a swing from his bow. This can be performed with his original sweep, Shaolin Sweep. Unlike Shaolin Sweep, Bo Sweep has much more ranged as compared to the latter. Additionally, the attack takes longer to use and is much more negative than Shaolin Sweep. Shaolin Sweep is not replaced by this attack. (MKX) * Extended Reach: Kung Jin extends his bow in the air to strike airborne opponents. (MKX) Fatalities *'Target Practice -' Kung Jin runs up his opponent's leg, and then delivers a powerful flip kick to their chin, sending their head clear off and into the air. Landing back down, Kung Jin draws and fires three arrows at the head, impaling the eyes and mouth. The head lands next to the collapsed body, supported by the blood covered arrow shafts. (MKX) *'Pinned Down - '''Kung Jin shoots three arrows in the air. He proceeds by stabbing his staff into his opponent. The opponent screams before being blasted apart. As the arrows fall down, they pierce the two arms and head, before landing on the ground next to large amounts of blood. (''MKX) Brutalities *'A Little Heart:' Kung Jin performs a Straight Arrow, with the arrow piercing through the opponent's chest with their heart sticking through the arrow out their back. (MKX) **Requires Kung Jin to be a certain distance from his opponent. *'Round About:' Kung Jin performs a Cartwheel Smash with enough force to obliterate the upper half of the opponent's body when he lands. (MKX) **A number of Cartwheel Drops must connect during the match. *'Where'd You Go?:' Kung Jin performs his Throw, only this time, when he smack the opponent with the end of his bow, it spins their head completely around. (MKX) **Requires an interactable to be used during the match. *'Bullseye:' Kung Jin performs an Air Down Arrow that pierces through the opponent's forehead. Just before the opponent falls backwards dead, Kung Jin fires three more arrows at the opponent's face; two through the eyes, and one through the mouth. (MKX - Ancestral Variation) **Requires every Quiver to be used and successfully hit the opponent. **Requires Kung Jin to be a certain distance from his opponent. **The arrow must hit the opponent in the head. *'Burnt Out:' Kung Jin performs a Bo Flame that reduces the opponent to a charred, burning skeleton. (MKX - Bojutsu Variation) **Opponent must be airborne to perform this brutality. *'Decapitator:' Kung Jin performs a Chakram with two results depending on where he directs it: Sending it upwards will completely decapitate the opponent. Sending it downwards will cut the opponent's legs off at the knees, causing them to bleed to death. (MKX - Shaolin Variation) *'FORE!: '''Kung Jin performs a '''Bo Swing' with the final swing decapitating the opponent and sending their head flying. (MKXL - Bojutsu Variation - Secret) **A button must be held.. *'Secret Low Bo Swing Brutality:' Kung Jin performs a Low Bo Swing, knocking off one of the opponent's legs in addition to knocking them off their feet. (MKXL - Bojutsu Variation - Secret) **Has the same requirements as FORE! except Low Bo Swing must be performed instead. Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"How about you Cassie? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation." (Mocking Cassie) *"'Cause you can always trust an Outworlder..."'' *''"Revenants? Like Jacqui's dad?"'' *''"It's not an alliance. It's a non-aggression pact. Outworld's not our ally."'' (To Jacqui) *''"Look, you can arrest, even kill us. But if we're tellin' the truth, you probably get a pay-cut, or worse. You take us to the Kahn. I'll tell 'im you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus. Y'can't lose." (Convincing Erron Black to not kill him and his friends) *"Love to learn more about ya. Too bad you're insane." (To Ferra/Torr) *"It was a family heirloom. One that shouldn't have been given to you!" (to Raiden) *"''You made him fight Shao Kahn! And stood there while that bastard snapped his neck!" (Blaming Raiden for Kung Lao's Death) *''"No... Not far enough."'' (To Raiden before attacking him) *''"Just let me go."'' (To Raiden after defeating him) *''"I've seen plenty of action. Takeda and I both. Stuff that'll blow your Special Forces minds!" (To Cassie) *"That you? Nice." (To Cassie after she defeats Shinnok) *"But you... It'll kill you!"'' (To Raiden about him wanting to cleanse the Jinsei) *''"Barely. I'll help him. Help your father." (To Cassie) Trivia *Unlike the rest of his team, Kung Jin is the only member of the new defenders of Earthrealm to not be a son or daughter of a previous defender of Earthrealm; instead he's the cousin of Kung Lao. *A discourse between Kung Jin and Raiden, as well as one of Jin's comments during an interaction with Tanya in the game's arcade, and a half-confirmation on the speculation of fans by one of the game's writers has led a strong implication in Jin being the first homosexual character in ''Mortal Kombat series.Dominic Cianciolo on Twitter #588050845763301376 Later, via Twitter, creator Dominic Cianciolo confirmed that Jin is indeed homosexual.Dominic Cianciolo on Twitter #588059135759020033 *Kung Jin is one of the few characters given an extra Brutality with the release of Mortal Kombat XL. **So far he is the only character to receive more than one. *An interaction with Liu Kang shows that Kang does not approve of either Kung Jin's homosexuality or his thief past. *Kung Jin is one of the few characters with multiple projectile attacks rather than alternate versions of the same ability. *Kung Jin is one of the few characters with more than one charge ability. *Kung Jin is one of the few characters whose fighting style is altered by the addition or removal of a weapon. *Kung Jin is one of the few characters given three Universal Brutalities instead of two. *Kung Jin and Takeda are the only members of new defenders of Earthrealm with both his arcade and alternate outfit used in the Story Mode. **Kung Jin's alternate outfit is also different, as the mask is removed, making him the only one of his team to receive a different version of one of his outfits for the Story Mode. ***This trait is also shared with Johnny Cage, as his sunglasses are missing in the Story Mode but present in the game's arcade. *Kung Jin one of two members of his team with only one variation present in the Story Mode. The other is Cassie. *Kung Jin is one of four characters with more than one Sweep attack that is not replaced due to changing variations. The others are Ferra & Torr, Leatherface, and Kung Lao. **Unlike the other three, Kung Jin can before both his Sweeps at any time while the others have a certain requirement: ***Ferra/Torr - Torr uses Ferra during his Sweep, but if she is not available, he will use his arm. ***Leatherface - Only in Pretty Lady: if his chainsaw is not on his back, he will use his leg. ***Kung Lao - If his hat is unavailable, Kung Lao will Sweep with his leg instead. *Kung Jin is one of six characters with a revamped X-Ray for the mobile game. The others are Shao Kahn, Freddy Krueger, Takeda, Jade, and Kintaro. *As of Update 2.0 in the mobile game, Kung Jin and Jacqui are the only two of their group to not have a Diamond Card. **Due to the Update, Punk Cassie Cage and Ronin Takeda are now Diamond Cards. *Kung Jin is one of the few characters with every variation playable in the mobile game. *In one of the dialogues in Mortal Kombat 11 between Kung Lao and Liu Kang as well as Kung Lao and Sub-Zero, the former says that Kung Jin is his nephew instead of cousin. References de:Kung Jin es:Kung Jin pt:Kung Jin ru:Кунг Джин Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shaolin Monks Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:The White Lotus Society Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters